Characters with Mental Disorders
A mental disorder or psychiatric disorder is a Mind mental or behavioral pattern or anomaly that causes Suffering distress or disability, and which is not developmentally or socially normative. Mental disorders are generally defined by a combination of how a person feels, acts, thinks or perceives. This may be associated with particular regions or functions of the brain or rest of the , often in a context. The recognition and understanding of mental health conditions have changed over time and across cultures and there are still variations in definition, assessment and classification, although standard guideline criteria are widely used. In many cases, there appears to be a continuum between mental health and mental illness, making diagnosis complex. Known characters with mental disorders Flippy Flippy has severe Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), which causes him to "flip" out and think he's back in the war whenever he's reminded of the war. When reminded, his pupils dilate, his irises becomes yellow-green, his voice goes from squeaky to a deeper, darker voice, and he becomes extremely violent, losing any shred of empathy he had and committing murder. It is also possible that he has Dissociative Identity Disorder also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs has a severe addiction for money. This addiction is so severe that he would kill his own employees and sometimes even customers. He seems to prefer money over people. He is also a psychopath because of that, having no empathy for the victims he kills. Lammy and Mr. Pickels (Debatable) Lammy has schizophrenia since she always sees Mr. Pickels as a living creature while everyone else just sees him as an ordinary pickle. Therefore, Lammy is killing everyone herself, but since she denies the fact that she would ever harm someone, she uses her wild imagination to conjure up Mr. Pickels as the scapegoat for her crimes. However, it may just be possible that Mr. Pickels actually is alive and is the true murderer (as seen in Royal Flush). If not schizophrenic, Lammy may have some psychopathic tendencies considering that she clearly knows that Mr. Pickels is a serial killer but insists on carrying him around everywhere she goes. Despite debatably being the result of a mental disorder himself, Mr. Pickels appears to be a psychopath, as he seems to kill Lammy's friends for fun, and also took pleasure in killing inanimate objects, such as a sockpuppet and a teddy bear. It is also theorized that he may kill other characters around Lammy out of fear that they may replace him as her best friend, so therefore disposes of them to ensure that. Petunia Petunia has Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD), specifically, mysophobia(fear of germs and disgusting things), causing her to excessively clean and wash things, even if it isn't her stuff. Flaky Flaky has a long list of phobias due to her constant anxiety and cowardice (and could be a phanophobe). She suffers from alektorophobia or ornithophobia (Chickens or birds; From A to Zoo, Sonic Gotta Go Fast, Give me that Flippin’ Love), achluophobia/nyctophobia (darkness; Without a Hitch), necrophobia (dead things; Snow Place to Go), amaxophobia (driving; Easy Comb, Easy Go), aerophobia (flying; Wingin' It), acrophobia (heights and skiing; Mime to Five and Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!), musophobia (rats; Out of Sight, Out of Mime), coasterphobia (roller coasters; The Wrong Side of the Tracks), hydrophobia/aquaphobia (water; Wipe Out!), and Selachophobia (sharks; Wipe Out!). All these phobias reveal that Flaky is almost scared of everything. Strangely, in Take a Hike, she wasn't scared of a bird that fell out of its nest, but in From A to Zoo, she WAS scared of birds, as she bellowed in terror when one little chick was trying to hop over to her, though this could just be she is only afraid of chickens, not all birds. Flaky is also shown to go insane when trapped in unknown locations, as seen in Snow Place to Go where she is the only character to go insane from being left in the arctic long. Nutty Nutty is shown to have a serious addiction to confectionery and other sugary foods. His care for candy often overshadows his care for his friends. This was evidenced in A Sucker for Love Part 1, where he stole Cub's giant lollipop and showed no sympathy for Cub, even when he was crying over his lost sweet. Also in A Sucker for Love Part 2, while he never actually anything, he imagines himself killing Lumpy over a box of chocolates. This was also evidenced in Party Animal: When Flaky was experiencing an allergic reaction to peanuts, Nutty gets worried and proceeds to help. Unfortunately, he instantly becomes distracted by a platter of chocolate chips on the counter. Taking a while to decide what to do, Nutty ultimately pushes Flaky aside and chooses the chocolate over his poor friend. It is also revealed in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy that when he fails to get the candy he wants, his mouth starts to foam, which reveals that he has rabies. It is also shown in Party Animal that even the tiniest grain of sugar can make Nutty have a sugar rush and spin around rapidly like a tornado (similar to the Taz from "Looney Tunes"). Nutty is also shown that he can't think straight and he lacks common sense (possibly mentally challenged). This was shown in Chew Said a Mouthful; he broke his jaw after biting a jawbreaker, yet his still wanted to eat it, despite the condition of his mouth. His deaths are usually a comeuppance to his irrational behavior towards sweets. Lifty And Shifty Lifty and Shifty have kleptomania, the inability to refrain from the urge to steal items and is done for reasons other than personal use or financial gain. Because Lifty and Shifty have this disorder, they are always trying to steal at any moment possible. They steal whenever they can, and are seen stealing in almost every episode they're in. It was debated whether or not Lifty and Shifty actually steal out of need judging by their poor living conditions (Meat Me for Lunch and Buns of Steal). However, in 2015, it was confirmed by Kenn Navarro that they are indeed kleptomaniacs.Category:Battle of the Multiverse Lore